The present invention relates generally to tonneau covers for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clamping mechanism for use with a tonneau cover, which can be used with a pickup truck.
In recent years, tonneau covers have become more popular, and can be seen in use every day. Generally, a tonneau cover can be a device which is used to cover an opening in a vehicle. Tonneau covers are commonly used to cover seating sections of boats and convertible cars. Tonneau covers are also commonly associated with pickup trucks. When transporting items in the bed of a truck, it is often desirable to shelter the objects from the elements. A tonneau cover provides this protection.
Tonneau covers typically include a cover, a rail system connected to the vehicle, and a clamping mechanism used to secure the rail to the vehicle. Some tonneau covers also utilize cross bows, which support the cover in position. The use of clamps to secure the rails to the pickup truck is particularly useful because they avoid the necessity for making holes in the truck bed to secure the rail. Such permanent disfiguration can lead to deterioration of the vehicle, and can decrease the value of the pickup truck. Therefore, it is generally desired to attach the rail network to the vehicle without making holes in the truck.
Many forces act upon the tonneau cover when in use, which can cause the cover to pull the rail network inward toward the center of the vehicle bed. The weight of the cover itself, the tension in the cover and shrinkage of the cover tend to provide a bending moment or torsional effect on the rail network. This can cause the rail to separate from the vehicle side walls, allowing water or air to seep into the pickup truck bed. After time, this bending moment can cause warping of the rail network. Thus, if a clamping arrangement is to be used, it is desirable to provide a clamp which will securely hold the rails to the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tonneau cover assembly which includes a rail system and a clamping mechanism, such that the clamping mechanism maintains the rails in a secure fit against the pickup truck side wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which may be quickly and easily installed and removed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tonneau cover assembly which does not permanently disfigure the pickup truck.
These and other objects are attained by a tonneau cover assembly generally comprising a cover, at least one rail and a clamping mechanism. Additionally, cross bows may be used. The rails are secured to the top of the pickup truck side wall by the clamping mechanism. The cover is then extended over the bed of the truck, and secured to the rails.
The clamps used in the present invention are typically of a two-piece construction, including a first member and a second member. The first member includes a tang at one end, having a groove therein. The groove is designed to receive a lip on the rail. The first member also includes an abutment mechanism. The abutment mechanism includes a block which is pivotally mounted on an axis. The block includes an abutment surface thereon, which abuts and contacts a surface on the rail. Alternatively, the block may be pivoted into a slot in the first member, thus exposing shoulders on the first member. The shoulders may then rest flush against a surface on the rail.
The first member also includes a lever which is pivotally mounted to the first member. The lever includes a camming surface thereon, which may contact the second member. The first member further includes a flange and a rib, spaced apart to create an opening therebetween. The flange acts as a stop mechanism for the lever. The rib includes a ledge thereon, which is directed substantially toward the opening.
The second member includes an extension which may be positioned between the rib and the flange of the first member, through the opening. The extension includes one or more teeth thereon, which are engageable with the ledge of the rib. The second member also includes a portion which is engageable with the side wall of the vehicle. This may include a bight, which surrounds a portion of the vertical rail of the side wall. The bight includes a contact surface which contacts one side of the vertical rail, and a rim which may contact the opposite side of the rail.
After the second member is positioned with respect to the first member, the lever can be actuated. By actuating the lever, the camming surface contacts the second member, thereby exerting a force on the second member. The second member pivots into contact with the vertical rail of the side wall. The first member moves with respect to the second member, with the tooth as the pivot point. The contact surface of the second member contacts the vertical rail, while the rim may or may not contact the vertical rail.
To disengage the clamp, the lever is opened, thus relieving the camming force. The extension is pushed away from the rail piece, and can be removed from the opening. The second member and first member can then be successively removed from the rail.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.